Going Soft
by TheLadyBluebird
Summary: Sebastian n'avait pas toujours aimé les chats... Traduction de la fiction de l'auteur Maiden Of The Moon, également adaptée en doujinshi par la doujinka Neneko !


_Bonjour ! _

_Voila une nouvelle traduction d'un one-shot de l'auteur Maiden Of The Moon : « Going Soft. »_

_**Histoire originale : **_

_http(:/)www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6340418/1/Going_Soft_

_Si vous aimez les chats, cette histoire est faite pour vous ! ^-^_

_Et d'ailleurs, la doujinka Neneko ( auteur du doujinshi Kuroshitsuji 'Phobia' ) a fait une merveilleuse adaptation de ce one-shot, donc n'hésitez pas à aller voir ! _

_**Doujinshi : **_

_http(:/)xxxeisblumexxx(.)deviantart(.)com/_

_**Disclaimer : **__Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne fais que traduire l'histoire de l'auteur Maiden Of The Moon._

_Enjoy ! _

_

* * *

_

Going Soft : 

Pour commencer, il ne boudait pas.

C'était une distinction de la plus haute importance - un fait extrêmement pertinent qui devait être compris dés le départ, parce que les démons ne boudaient pas. Ce n'était tout simplement pas dans leur nature. Evidement, aucune personne censée n'irait affirmer qu'il était d'humeur _joyeuse_, mais tout de même, il y avait une différence. Bien sur, ses yeux pourpres étaient plissés, sa lèvre du bas ressortait de quelques millimètre, et il se contenait pour ne pas croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine dans une attitude boudeuse… mais non. Même le spectateur le plus banal reconnaîtrait la différence; on pouvait décrire son humeur comme quelque peu irritée, ou légèrement soupe au lait, ou même ( furieuse ) _mauvaise_… mais le diable n'était certainement pas en train de _bouder_.

Il avait depuis longtemps décidé que 'le majordome Sebastian Michaelis' ne s'abaisserait pas à de tels actes infantiles.

Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas montrer son déplaisir d'autres façons.

« Quel affreux gamin, ce maitre, » marmonnait entre ses dents le domestique fraîchement employé, fixant d'un air menaçant un innocent papillon qui avait osé voler trop prés de son visage. D'accord, ce n'était pas la faute du papillon; il était dans le jardin de derrière, et était donc l'intrus dans le domaine de l'insecte… mais présentement, il se fichait de savoir si un petit moustique stupide le considérait comme un invité indésirable. Il devait évacuer sa colère quelque part ( et contre quelque chose ), ou il risquait d'étrangler accidentellement l'enfant de dix ans avec lequel il avait récemment formé un contrat. Il s'accroupit devant la rose blanche sur laquelle s'était perché le papillon, et marmonna :

« J'ai du mal à imaginer qu'un mois en captivité puisse éroder les bonnes manières les plus basiques ! Il n'y a aucune raison de frapper quelqu'un juste parce que cette personne veut simplement vous aider à monter les escaliers… surtout quand votre sens de la profondeur est inexistant. Quel enfant stupi-! »

C'est à ce moment là que Sebastian se rendit compte que le papillon s'était envolé, et qu'il parlait avec une fleur récemment butinée. Ce qui, dépendant à qui vous posiez la question, était encore plus embarrassant que de se parler à soi même. Quel comportement peu raffiné.

S'éclairant la gorge et enlevant les plis de son uniforme froissé, Sebastian se releva et vérifia subtilement que personne n'avait été témoin de son petit manque à l'étiquette. (Il fut presque déçu de voir qu'il n'y avait personne; peut être que tuer quelqu'un l'aiderait à calmer son stress. Mais il n'y avait pas une âme aux alentours.) Avec un petit soupir, le démon tourna les talons, avec l'intention de revenir tristement vers l'affreuse prison connue sous le nom du Manoir Phantomhive - mais fut distrait quand un éclair noir coupa son chemin.

Il s'arrêta. Tout comme l'éclair - figé, comme pétrifié par la peur. En voyant ses petites dents pointues, Sebastian examina vaguement la créature. Un chat, il lui semblait que ces mammifères s'appelaient ainsi : une créature à quatre pattes, petite, pourvue d'un dos souple, qui était présentement arqué sous la panique. Il rencontra le regard de Sebastian, fixant le diable avec d'énormes yeux brillants.

« … que veux _tu_, chose miteuse ? » dit le majordome d'une voix basse, l'humeur aussi noire que la fourrure tachée du chat. C'était une créature affreuse, qui ruinait la beauté du jardin avec son pelage répugnant. La réponse du chat fut un _hiss_ acerbe, ses traits tordus dans une expression de dégout et de peur à laquelle le démon était bien habitué, à ce point là. Quelle ironie; il avait pensé qu'il échapperait à de tels regards, en quittant la résidence.

De parfaites dents blanches se resserrèrent, durcissant la ligne de sa mâchoire anguleuse.

« Et quel droit _as-tu _de juger ? » demanda Sebastian avec un sourire doucereux et railleur. Mais le poison était perceptible derrière le vernis de ses mots; un bouillonnement d'irritation et une frustration grandissante se mélangèrent pour créer une toute nouvelle émotion : Une colère irrationnelle. Mais il refusait de céder à l'irrationalité, tout comme il refusait de céder à la bouderie. Ainsi, Sebastian cacha sa colère derrière son masque calme et imperturbable, tout comme il devait le faire en présence de son jeune maitre. « Allez, petite chose. C'est l'heure de partir. Ces sols ne sont pas assez spacieux pour que _deux_ animaux mal élevés puissent se permettre d'y rôder. »

Ainsi, avec un faible grognement, le diable se pencha pour attraper le bébé chat et le soulever du chemin gravillonné - mais fut arrêté net par des griffes, reculant involontairement quand le chat cracha, horrifié, et décampa aussi loin du démon qu'il pouvait.

Le majordome resta là à cligner des yeux, son ressentiment oublié dans la vague de confusion qui l'envahissait. « …peut être que j'ai bougé trop vite ? » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, réfléchissant à ses précédents mouvements tout en fixant sa main gantée.

C'est alors qu'une pensée le heurta.

.

« Les êtres humains ne sont vraiment que de faibles animaux, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura Sebastian tout en tournant les pages d'un lourd volume relié de cuir, l'écriture dorée du titre ( « Psychologie de l'Humain » ) brillant dans le soleil de l'après midi. Il tournait les pages épaisses et parcheminées d'un coup de poignet, ses yeux intelligents brillants alors qu'il assimilait les informations contenues dans le livre. Quatre marches plus bas que celle sur laquelle le majordome s'était installé, le chaton ébouriffé regardait le démon d'un air soupçonneux, à deux doigts de décamper mais trop curieux pour partir. « Vraiment, ce sont des animaux. Comme toi, petite chose. Et ils restent tout aussi susceptibles d'être sujets à des réactions illogiques quand ils sont effrayés ou se sentent physiquement attaqués. J'ai été idiot de ne pas tenir compte des actes commis par les kidnappeurs du jeune maitre ; aussi pathétique que cela puisse paraître, le fait est qu'il n'est plus habitué aux touchers les plus innocents. Ni toi, à ce qu'il semble. »

Sebastian sourit au bébé chat, lèvres fermées, fermant doucement le lourd volume et le déposant prudemment sur la terrasse, à coté de lui. Le chaton recula instinctivement, effrayé par le bruit.

« Après notre petite rencontre d'hier, j'ai réalisé que la rapidité de mes gestes avaient pu surprendre le jeune maitre, et lui rappeler des choses déplaisantes. Une réaction animale, juste comme celle que tu as eue, » expliqua le diable au rôdeur, dont les muscles crispés se relaxaient peu à peu - une réaction à la disparition forcée de l'aura menaçante qui entourait le monstre à allure humaine. C'était un changement qui n'échappa pas à Sebastian. « Ah, tu vois ? Toute bête peut être domestiquée, avec la bonne dose de patience…. »

Il tendit sa main, doucement, et la laissa immobile, la tenant au niveau duquel serait le nez du chaton, si celui-ci n'avait pas été plusieurs mètres plus loin. Et il attendit, presque sans respirer, n'émanant rien d'autre qu'une tranquille sérénité, alors que la nerveuse créature marchait sur la pointe des pattes un peu plus prés, hésitante, reniflant l'air et le sol, et, finalement, le doigt le plus long du démon.

Sa queue battit dans les airs; ses petites griffes sortirent.

Puis il s'enfuit, bondissant dans les buissons les plus proches, laissant les feuilles bruirent violement dans son passage.

Mais Sebastian n'était pas découragé. En fait, il trouvait que l'échange avait été assez touchant - il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le chat s'approche aussi prés, si vite. Cela pourrait prendre un jour ou deux; une semaine, peut être un mois…. Mais bientôt cette petite chose serait assez à l'aise pour le laisser toucher sa tête fragile, son dos délicat, sa queue souple. Peut être juste pour un instant, peut être avec ses yeux remplis de répugnance, mais _sans_ l'hostilité et l'agressivité que la peur créait chez les faibles.

Lentement. Il devait avancer lentement.

.

La faim avait le pouvoir d'adoucir le comportement de n'importe quelle créature; Sebastian était bien placé pour le savoir. Il comprenait aussi la mauvaise fortune du difficile à satisfaire, et bien que cela rende son travail plus dur, au point ou il en était, s'en plaindre aurait été l'hôpital qui se fiche de la charité.

« Ca ne te convient pas non plus ? » soupira le majordome, accroupi à un mètre d'une petite assiette remplie des restes du souper d'hier soir; de la purée de pommes de terres et du canard rôti, servis avec du riz blanc et des carottes coupées en rondelles. Le chaton en pleine croissance qui était présentement en train de renifler autour de l'assiette avait pris un petit bout de viande dans sa bouche, eut une étrange toux étranglée, puis s'était immédiatement éloigné de la nourriture, refusant de prendre une autre bouchée. Ce n'était pas un scénario inhabituel… Même si le haut de cœur était nouveau. « Je suppose que tu ne peux pas me dire pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune chat commença à lécher ses pattes boueuses, comme si les saletés sous ses coussinets représentaient un meilleur repas. Le sourire de Sebastian ne faiblit pas, mais l'un de ses sourcils élégants avait commencé à tiquer.

« Très bien, » grogna le majordome, sans se départir de sa grâce habituelle. « Bon, essayons quelque chose de nouveau, d'accord ? Hier, je me suis dit que j'avais été trop monotone dans mes choix de menus; montrer un peu d'originalité pourrait peut être améliorer les choses. »

Sebastian prit une autre assiette en porcelaine posée sur la marche du dessus, sur laquelle se tenait une perfection recouverte de sucre. Le majordome n'avait jamais essayé de faire de la pâtisserie, mais les choux à la crème avaient semblé être plutôt faciles à cuisiner. Et en effet, après seulement une heure de tranquilles expérimentations dans la cuisine, il avait créé une pâtisserie au beurre débordant de crème et recouverte de sauce en chocolat, si belle que n'importe quel pâtissier français deviendrait vert de jalousie en la voyant. Et bien que cela ne soit pas dans ses gouts _personnels_, Sebastian trouvait qu'elle avait l'air assez appétissante.

Et il semblait que le chat pensait la même chose.

« Je me suis demandé si je devais donner au jeune maitre des pâtisseries avec son thé, » dit le majordome à l'animal, le regardant avec amusement ramper de plus en plus prés, intrigué par cette nouvelle nourriture. « J'ai entendu dire que ce genre de plats étaient très forts en calories, ce dont le jeune maitre a bien besoin. Mais qu'en penses tu, petite chose ? Trouvez vous que ce plat est digne d'être gouté, toi et ton délicat palais ? »

La réponse qu'il reçu fut un _meow_ désespéré et plaintif. Et les gémissements continuèrent ( bien que le chat fit attention de garder au moins un mètre entre eux ), alors que le chaton rampait en cercles, regard fixé sur la crème qu'il semblait tant vouloir.

Sebastian déposa l'assiette devant lui, et - quand le chat laissa s'échapper un miaou plus fort, plus impérieux - recula d'un pas.

« Hé bien, » murmura-t-il, alors que le chaton commençait à attaquer les choux, lapant la crème, le chocolat et les parts de la pâtisserie qui étaient à moitié fondues comme si il n'avait jamais mangé de sa vie. « Voila une réaction intéressante. Je me demande si mon maitre se perdra lui aussi dans les plaisirs d'un tel dessert… ? »

Si distrait qu'il était par ces curieuses réactions, Sebastian ne remarqua pas que le petit sourire qu'il portait sur son visage commençait à prendre des accents de sincérité.

.

« Allons, tu es complètement ridicule. »

Le petit chat eut un air renfrogné - enfin, aussi renfrogné qu'un chat pouvait l'être -, en voyant Sebastian avancer d'un pas, et l'animal crasseux recula instinctivement. Il n'était pas sur de ce qui était dans la petite bassine débordant de bulles qui était déposée aux pieds du démon, mais il était certain qu'il n'allait pas apprécier.

« Tu es affreusement sale, » tenta de le raisonner Sebastian, tout en se baissant et en prenant la créature dans ses bras. « Une fois débarrassé de toutes ces saletés, tu te sentiras bien mieux. Fais moi confiance. »

Mais peut être que le problème était là - le chat ( de la même façon que l'autre petit mammifère vivant dans le domaine ) ne faisait pas encore confiance à Sebastian. Ou du moins, pas complètement. ( Et il n'avait pas tort.) Cependant, présentement, le majordome n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment arriver à ses fins sans perturber l'une ou l'autre partie. Et que le chat ( ou son maitre ) ne soit d'accord ou pas, les bains étaient nécessaires. Aussi déplaisante que la perspective paraisse, cela ne serait peut être que l'un de ces cas ou il devait persévérer en dépit des cris et des griffures; persister jusqu'à ce que ce rituel jusqu'ici peu apprécié devienne aussi habituel que n'importe quel autre.

« On y va, » déclara le diable, et le petit animal à la fourrure noire disparu dans l'eau avec un 'splash' savonneux.

Il lui en serait reconnaissant, plus tard.

.

La fierté était vraiment une petite chose crispante, persistante, et qui se transformait facilement en colère. Mais même la créature la plus têtue au monde ne pouvait rester furieuse pour toujours. Du moins, pas quand elle était parfaitement propre.

« Bonjour, toi, » salua Sebastian, semblant un peu surpris de voir un chat à l'air avachi ( mais à la fourrure brillante ) marcher tranquillement dans le jardin, silencieux et maussade mais de toute évidence cherchant l'attention. « Cela fait un bon bout de temps que je ne t'ai pas vu. As-tu décidé que j'étais de nouveau digne de ta présence, petite chose ? »

Le chat, en retour, regarda le majordome d'un air interrogateur, laissant s'échapper un 'meow' intrigué quand il ne vit pas son habituel bol de crème.

« Ah. Tu préfères faire comme si nous ne nous étions jamais battus ? »

Un autre miaulement, plus insistant. Et il devait être plutôt affamé, car le chat gémissant se mit à tournoyer autour des jambes du majordome - queue frôlant l'habit noir, se rapprochant plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Sebastian eut un petit rire, examinant la créature avec un sourire et se tapotant le menton.

« C'est drôle. C'est la deuxième fois que j'ai cette conversation en seulement deux heures. »

.

Les chats, apprit vite Sebastian, était de vicieux petits joueurs, et s'amusaient cruellement. Ils étaient de fin stratèges et tactiques, pas le moins du monde éhontés de conspirer contre vous alors même qu'ils venaient se nourrir dans votre main. Et dans les yeux dorés du chat noir, Sebastian voyait souvent un éclair familier d'intelligence - un plaisir sadique prit dans la destruction qu'il s'apprêtait à causer, même avec le peu d'armes dont il disposait.

« J'ai acheté un jeu de société pour le jeune maitre, aujourd'hui, » dit le majordome à son compagnon à fourrure, assis à coté de lui sur la marche de marbre, tout en cherchant dans sa poche. « Il a adoré jouer avec son invité le plus récent. Il a particulièrement aimé le moment ou le dit invité a 'perdu ses jambes'. »

Comme habitude, le chat n'écoutait pas vraiment - et à la place, prêtait une grande attention à ce que le monstre s'apprêtait à lui dévoiler. Il ne fut pas déçu par la pelote de laine qui apparu rapidement.

« C'était ton idée, tu sais, » continua Sebastian, déroulant quelques centimètres du fil bleu marine et le balançant malicieusement devant l'animal, le regardant devenir hypnotisé par le bout de fil. « Tu prends tant de plaisir à détruire tout ce dans quoi tu peux planter tes crocs; j'ai pensé que mon jeune maitre pourrait aimer les mêmes choses. Et donc, pour te remercier, je t'ai apporté ce cadeau. »

Il lança la pelote, et le chat oublia immédiatement l'existence du démon. Mais Sebastian n'en était pas vexé. Il prit plutôt un grand plaisir à regarder l'autre déployer ses tactiques, et fut comblé de voir ses plans cruels s'exécuter. Et en effet, les griffes du chat eurent tôt fait de déchiqueter la boule de laine, ne laissant qu'une pile de fils joliment éviscérés, brillant comme des organes dans le soleil joyeux de l'après midi.

Cela fit penser au démon à un certain contrat.

.

« Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit à propos des bains ? »

Le chat fit un son qui n'était pas un miaulement, mais pas non plus un sifflement. C'était plus un grognement réprobateur, à moitié agacé mais décidément soumis tandis que Sebastian le soulevait de la bassine en métal et essuyait son pelage trempé. Et quand il remarqua un chardon réticent à se détacher, il l'enleva rapidement. Comme d'habitude.

Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, il senti ses doigts s'attarder…

« Tu _as_ _vraiment_ une belle fourrure, tu sais, » complimenta-t-il après un petit moment, faisant courir ses doigts avec douceur dans le pelage encore mouillé. Réajustant son emprise sur la créature, le majordome laissa sa main glisser d'un bout à l'autre du chat, passant sur son dos comme une brosse faite de chair.

Et le chat, en retour, eut un ronronnement satisfait.

« Oh ? Tu aimes ça ? » demanda Sebastian, l'air un peu surpris. Il refit le même mouvement, et fut récompensé par le même son, en plus fort et plus profond. Le corps souple dans ses bras se roula en boule encore plus prés, et ainsi le majordome put _sentir_ les vibrations émanant de sa fragile poitrine, alors que le bruit calme continuait. Curieux.

« Si je comprend bien, des gestes répétés dans une zone de follicules créent une sensation agréable ? » récapitula le démon, réfléchissant aux implications que cela entraînait. Comme pour vérifier son hypothèse, il continua ses caresses… et en effet, le chat semblait se relaxer. Et bien plus - à sa grande surprise - Sebastian découvrit qu'_il_ trouvait la sensation agréable. Le rythme calme, le toucher soyeux, la confiance réciproque; le contact entre deux corps n'était pas quelque chose d'inconnu pour lui, mais il ne se serait jamais douté que cela puisse être si… innocent.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent un peu quand le chat plaça ses petites pattes sur sa poitrine, s'aidant de sa nouvelle hauteur pour frotter son museau contre le menton du majordome.

« …c'est doux, » s'entendit murmurer Sebastian, et le plaisir contenu dans sa voix l'étonna quelque peu. Et à ce moment là, alors que son cerveau était déjà en train de fonctionner contre tout le sens commun qu'il avait cru un jour posséder, le majordome se mit à se demander si la joue de son maitre était aussi douce - si son corps pourrait s'adapter aussi facilement au sien -, si il prendrait autant de plaisir dans le toucher du démon, et si il ferait de semblables bruits heureux, pendant que des doigts nus parcoureraient ses cheveux…

C'était une question à laquelle Sebastian n'avait pas encore de réponse, mais il se promit qu'un jour, il en trouverait. Un jour…

Un jour.

Mais pour l'instant…

«_Ah… quelle douceur._ »

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le jardin de derrière chaque après midi ? »

Sebastian avait appris assez sur 'l'humain' pour savoir quand sembler surpris: quand se redresser légérement, comme si le choc ressenti avait été similaire à une décharge électrique parcourant sa colonne vertébrale. (Cela dit, il se demanda à moitié si il aurait eut la même réaction, même sans avoir été _obligé_ de garder sa façade humaine. Il devait admettre qu'il lui semblait bien que oui.)

« Je vous demande pardon, jeune maitre, » murmura le majordome, inclinant sa tête tout en aidant le délicat garçon de dix ans à sortir de son bain. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que mes brèves absences avaient attiré votre attention… J'espère ne pas vous avoir dérangé ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que tu avais des ennuis, » grommela Ciel, restant parfaitement immobile alors que Sebastian - avec des mouvements précis, calmes, en faisant attention de ne pas bouger trop vite ni de trop s'écarter de la routine- essuyait les gouttes d'eau du corps nu et presque guéri de son maitre. « Tu agis comme si tu _voulais_ que je te crie dessus. »

« Nous sommes tous plus à l'aise avec le familier, » répondit Sebastian avec insouciance, et ne s'embarrassa pas à cacher son sourire quand son petit Lord prit un air vexé.

« Tu es tordu, » murmura ensuite le garçon, mais il semblait qu'il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'à son domestique. Mais pourtant, quand il continua, il s'adressa au majordome. « Et tu évites ma question. »

« Je ne l'évite pas, » corrigea Sebastian, se redressant de sa position baissée quand il décida que l'enfant était suffisamment sec. Avec un grand mouvement de bras, il enveloppa le Comte dans sa robe de chambre en velours, fermant la ceinture avec précaution. « Je n'ai tout simplement pas encore répondu à votre question. »

Etant présentement courbé, et donc au même niveau que son maitre, Sebastian n'eut pas de mal à remarquer le regard pince-sans-rire que lui lança Ciel. Mais le garçon ne donnerait pas au démon la satisfaction d'une réponse verbale; cela lui donnerait une autre excuse pour éviter la question originale.

Quel enfant intelligent.

Le démon sourit, sa main posée sur sa poitrine tout en dirigeant Ciel hors de la salle de bain.

« Je me suis occupé d'un chat, My Lord, » confessa-t-il, suivant son maitre alors que celui-ci entrait dans la chambre. La confession fut accueillie par un grommèlement moqueur, illustré par les gestes du garçon; bras croisés et nez froncé tout en se laissant tomber sur son lit, ses royales jambes croisées l'une sur l'autre d'un air méprisant.

Sebastian haussa un sourcil. « Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? » s'aventura-t-il avec assurance, tout en allant chercher la chemise de nuit du garçon dans la penderie adjacente. Il défroissa la fine soie avec ses doigts après l'avoir placée à coté du Comte; la couverture ayant été partiellement cachée, il tourna encore une fois son attention sur la tâche de déshabiller son maitre.

Ciel retroussa sa lèvre du haut.

« Je suis extrêmement allergique aux chats, » annonça-t-il, son pied s'agitant impatiemment pendant que Sebastian lui enlevait sa robe de chambre pour passer la chemise au dessus de sa tête, ébouriffant encore plus ses cheveux gris-bleuté. « Ils me font éternuer. Je les hais. »

Quelle geignarde petite créature était son maitre.

Le diable sourit.

« Je suis désolé de l'apprendre, » énonça Sebastian, sa voix étrangement douce alors qu'il redressait le col de Ciel et enlevait les plis de ses épaules, sa voix teintée par la récente découverte de son attachement. « J'apprécie… assez … les chats, quant à moi. »

L'oeil unique du garçon se plissa, habile et circonspect. « … qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire, exactement ? » demanda-t-il avec méfiance, repoussant les mains du démon, son expression devenant de plus en plus menaçante. Un homme de moindre qualité se serait sentit effrayé par un tel regard - aurait faibli et changé son attitude. Mais le sourire du monstre resta en place, et ce fut toute l'explication qui fut donnée à Ciel.

« Bien jeune maitre, » pépia Sebastian pour toute transition, sortant impatiemment une brosse de l'une de ses nombreuses poches secrètes. « Laissez moi faire quelque chose à propos de ce nid à rats que sont vos cheveux. Il me semble que vous avez quelques difficultés à vous les brosser par vous-même. »

… voila qui était nouveau.

L'enfant de dix ans se dit qu'il devrait probablement être suspicieux face à un tel changement dans leur routine quotidienne - sans parler de l'étrange enthousiasme de son majordome pour cette tâche -, mais il avait beau chercher, Ciel ne trouvait pas de raison particulière. Une telle tâche était adaptée au statut d'un domestique tel que Sebastian.. Et il n'y avait rien de terriblement étrange ni d'effrayant dans le fait de se faire brosser les cheveux par quelqu'un d'autre. Ainsi, ne voulant pas être ridiculisé par un quelconque accès de paranoïa ( après tout, la peur était le lot des faibles ), le Comte se rendit face à l'inévitable: eut un petit hochement de tête et donna au démon la permission de faire les choses comme il l'entendait.

Et quand ( un quart d'heure plus tard ), le joyeux majordome souffla avec vénération un « _ah…quelle douceur,_ », Ciel se sentait si bien qu'il n'y fit pas attention. Il n'entendit pas non plus la réponse qui tomba de ses lèvres: un petit gémissement satisfait qui ressemblait à un ronronnement heureux.

.

_Voila ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette traduction, n'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un coup d'œil au doujinshi si vous en avez le temps ! ^-^_

_Et bonne année ! =)_


End file.
